In A Different Life
by Saiyans are scared of Bulma
Summary: She always wondered what would have happened if things turned out differently. Tonight, she realizes he does too. Set during the missing three years of the Android Saga. [[Goku/Bulma oneshot]]


**A/N:** I ship Vegeta/Bulma hard, but Goku and Chi chi is just kind if meh. Goku/Bulma is a guilty pleasure ship of mine.

* * *

><p>She would always wonder.<p>

Goku was her oldest friend. They trusted each other, they knew each other, but they could never love each other.

_Goku is with Chi chi_, she had to remind herself sometimes, _and they love each other very much_.

And yet here he was, standing on her balcony, begging for something to drink.

"Like water?" She asked tentatively.

"No, like booze. But not beer. Too bitter." His face scrunched up at the idea of the foul liquid.

"You... Drink?" Bulma asked, surprised by his request. His answer shocked her - this was Goku, the man all thought to be a naive fool.

"Occasionally. Usually only when Chi chi and I have a really bad fight."

"So you guys...?" She left the question unfinished, not knowing what to say.

"She kicked me out again," he answered, sheepish grin stretching his face. "And I didn't have any money for a bar or inn, so... Do you mind if I come in?"

Quickly, Bulma ushered him in. She needed a drink herself, having just broken up with Yamcha again. _For the last tim_e, she told herself. He'd deny it with everything he had, but she'd seen the way he looked at other women while they were together. He'd even gone so far as to buy expensive diamond jewelry for a few women he'd claimed were just old friends of his, from back before he'd even known Bulma. Never mind the fact that he not only lived alone in the desert with no one but Puer for company, but was so afraid of girls before he met her that he couldn't even find it in him to steal the dragon balls while she was nearby.

Yeah, she needed a drink. Quietly, they made their way to the Capsule Corp. party room. It had a fully stocked bar in it for guests - even though the owners of the estate sometimes found themselves there when they were having a rough night. Like this one.

_At least I'm not alone in my sorrows._

"This is really good," Bulma said, handing Goku a bottle of something that smelled fruity. "Especially mixed with grape soda or pineapple juice." The Saiyan had it downed before she had a chance to bring out the glasses they'd need. _Ah, well. Nothing like drinking straight out of the bottle anyway._

They drank. And drank. And drank some more, drinking water often to prevent hangovers (a little trick Bulma learned as a businesswoman). Bulma had often wondered how much alcohol it would take to get a Saiyan drunk. About the same as a human, she'd guess, although she hadn't been paying much attention. She found it hard to concentrate on that as the liquor in her system slowed her thought processes.

"Hey Bulma?" Asked Goku, his words only slightly slurred.

"Hmmm?" Answered the heiress, not sure if she could get a legible sentence out.

"Do you... Do you ever wonder what would happen if things happened differently?"

"Differently how?" She managed, sipping at water as an attempt to clear her mind.

"What if I never married Chi chi? What if I had married you instead?"

She looked him in his eyes - his usually gleeful eyes that shined with mirth - and realized in their serious depth that he'd often thought the same thoughts that sometimes plagued her.

"Well," she said, a finger raised to her chin, "we'd be together a lot," she leaned closer to him, "we'd probably have a kid," closer, "and we'd be able to k-"

The distance between them suddenly vanished as Goku pressed his lips firmly against hers, a quick movement that both surprised and pleased her. She replied to his kiss with one of her own, a fierce motion that ended with her in his lap. His hot hands roamed her body, taking in the curves and finding the zipper of her small dress. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid it down.

She moaned into his mouth before separating them. "My room," she breathed, and they were there.

Goku's kisses slowed as he gently removed her clothing. Bulma's paused entirely while she waited for him to remove his, but her hands were immediately on his abs when they were visible. She rubbed her fingers over them, reveling in their hardness. Gently, she placed a kiss on each one, going lower and lower until she faced his navel. This she gave a quick kiss, then slid lower, fingers working on his pants.

She finally got them off.

"Bulma..." He whispered, back against the wall. She looked up at him from her kneeling position, waiting for permission. With a strangled breath, he grabbed her head and held it there. She took him in her mouth, his hips thrusting in response to her. He was breathless as she pleasured him, his voice unable to form words.

He almost climaxed, but didn't. Bulma pulled away too soon.

"Oh, no you don't!" She said playfully. "On the bed, now!" She pointed, and Goku obediently followed her finger, laughing. Also laughing, she undid her bra and took off her panties. She was about to climb on top of him when she remembered one important thing. "Condom!" She winked, and they laughed as they tried to put it on him together. Finally their clumsy fingers landed it where it needed to be.

With a final kiss to his tip, she kneeled over his supine position, his hands on her hips. Gently he slid inside her, liftig his hips up to meet her. With a few rolling motions, she was melting in pleasure. Finally, he was able to release his load into the rubber encasing him. She rode on a few more waves of satisfaction before leaning over and kissing his lips one last time.

She crawled under the covers, bringing him with her. He wrapped himself around her, hands cupping her breasts and legs tangled with hers as they both drifted to sleep.

When morning came, Goku was first to wake up. He cleaned and dressed, then sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her. She finally awoke with a gasp before noticing the man beside her. She sat up to face him.

"Oh god," she whispered, and those two words held more meaning than they seemed

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's my fault. What about Chi chi? I am so, so sorry._

"Yeah," he replied.

_I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I'm sorry for this._

"Should we just..." She trailed off

_I wish it was different._

"Pretend this never happened." He finished. He walked to her balcony and, with a quick glance back, left.

_In another life._

But...

He would always wonder.


End file.
